The Ultimate Gohan Highschool Torture
by spaceshiprider
Summary: In highschool, Gohan has to face the aftermath of Dende drinking-in highschool. There will be old friends and a new foe or is he a friend? Read to find out! Rated M for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Gohan Torture Story

Chapter 1: Awwwww Man

This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it so, enjoy.(Also, don't forget to review.)::text:: means characters speaking to themselves.

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan wake up!",said the mini Goku. "Mmmph, just 20 more minutes Goten." the teen said. "Mommy! Gohan won't get up!"Goten whined. "SON GOHAN, GET YOUR LAZY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!". Okay mom gohan yelled. Gohan and Goten raced down the stairs for breakfeast. While eating, chi chi said "by the way gohan, today is your first day of highschool. Now remember, no showing your powers.".(NOTE this is not going to be a story where chi chi cares about nothing except grandbabies.) Awwwwww man whined gohan. No get going young man chi chi shouted.

The flight to school

As gohan was soaring through the clouds, he spotted four robbers robbing a bank. He descended as he turned SSJ. There, he quickly took out the robbers and left. Videl landed just as Gohan took off. "Chief, what happened?", Videl asked. "You'll never believe it! The gold fighter appeared again and took out all the robbers in the blink of an eye!" he exclaimed. "What did he look like?". "I don't know entirely, but he was wearing red pants and oh he had a OSH badge like you".

::Good, so i'll be able to find him at school.::

At school

Gohan got there and received his schedule. He went to room 502 advanced math. In their, a familiar voice shocked Gohan. "Listen up you brats, there is a new student joining our class that is worth teaching. His name is...


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Gohan Highscool Torture

Chapter 2:How in the name of Kami did he get a job?

* * *

Here is chapter 2

Last time: His name is...

This time:...Gohan.

"This boy got perfect scores on his entrance exam" said the man. "Come in here son". Gohan nervously went in. "Hello, my name is Gohan. I like fishing and martial arts". There were a few choruses of laughter or "liar". "You may sit any where you please.". "Yoohoo new boy come up here cutie!". Gohan blushed at the remark and went up to the seat. "Hey there. These are my friends Sharpener and Videl. And i'm Eresa. You'll never guess who Videl's dad is.". "Who?" "Hercule Satan!". Gohan had to resist laughing.::Piccolo?::What::You know that guy who Cell bitch slapped?::Yeah::get this, people think he beat Cell!:: They both mentally laughed. The teacher saying they would learn advanced calculus snapped him back awake. Eresa groaned. "You dare mock my teachings? I'll show you you!". The teacher took out a whip and whipped Eresa. Well, that's would've happened if Gohan didn't interfere. He caught the whip right before if whipped Eresa. "Now I remember where I know you from!". "You're Mr. Shu! My old tutor!". Mr. Shu trembled as he stepped back, "Yo-your-your that brat from all thos years ago!". "Yes . And you better run and never teach again or else i'll call the cops for child abuse!". Just as Gohan said,Mr. Shu quit his job and ran away.

"Well that solves that. I guess I'll be happy for know.". He was until he saw his schedule. Right after lunch, was gym.


	3. Chapter 3

An assembly, a pissed off prince and the rest of the day.

After the whole Shu accident, the students were called down to the gym for an assembly. "Welcome to Orange Star High. This is a very prestigious school. Now, each and every one of you is the child of a famous or important person. Now, all of you should treat each other equally because none of you are better than anyone else. This is unless you are royalty which I doubt you are. This assembly is over, you may go back to you're classes." Everyone went back to your classes. Gohan's class had 10 minutes until the next teacher came in. Everyone (minus the demisaiyin) was chatting. When the teacher came in and told everyone to introduce themselves and tell everyone what their parents occupation was. Sharpner was first. "My name is Sharpner and my dad is a pro baseball player". Then Erasa. "I'm Erasa and my parents are famous journalists." Videl was next but didn't have to say anything, everyone knew who her dad was. Then Gohan. He simply stood ip and said his name. Everyone started whispering about why he didn't say anything. They thought he was either shy or a trickster. Everyone knew that tricksters were the worst people and were scum. Hearing this (do to his amazing hearing) he got pissed. After few minutes of this, he snapped. "Shut up! . I am prince Gohan Son of the Ox Kingdom. I do not like that you are disgracing my friends good names!" Everyone was shocked. Then the teacher told the class to settle down and continued their lesson on the Roman empire. Nothing else really happened until lunch. "Hey Gohan sit over here!" Erasa yelled. Gohan did. He sat down and decapsulized his lunch." "Holly shit! Are you going to eat all that?" said Sharpner. Yes was the reply. Sharpner went to get some of Gohan's food only to get his hand slapped. "What the hell was that for?" "Never mess with my food Sharpner."

**Time Skip**

**Gym Period**

"My hands still sore from you smacking it so get ready to be pummeled in martial arts during gym nerd boy." "In your dreams." Okay, today in stead of doing the regular fitness test, we are going to use a new piece of tech called a scouter- courtesy of Capsule Corp. said the dull teacher. .:DAMN YOU gohan. "The average level of a person is between 50-70. Please line up to have your level checked. Most people got the average. Except for three. Videl, Sharpner, and Gohan? Out of the three, gohan got the highest with got 160. Sharpner got 120. "WHAT, A NERD BEAT ME?"yelled Sharpner. The bell rang. "By the way, you will be tested each week to see if you have improved. .:Thank kami that's over:. Thought gohan. "For now gohan wait until tommorow" said dende.

SaiyaStyles-Thank you for the feedback. But you do sound like an ass.

That Random reader who doesn't have a username- I have crap tons of homework but know it's summer


	4. Chapter 4

A new student,and the return of the gold fighter.

The next day, Gohan was rudely awakened by mini-goku jumping on his stomach yelling "wake-up". Only to be bitch slapped by a sleepy gohan. Gohan ate breakfast and flew to school. On the way, he saw yet another robbery. "Well, looks like the return of the gold fighter" he muttered. He flew down while in SSJ. He slowly walked up to the robber with a pistol.

"D-d-don't move" he trembled. Then ,with blinding speed, gohan did a corkscrew kick and knocked the gun out of the robber's hand. After that, he elbowed him and karate chopped hid neck. This happened to two other thugs. Gohan then left while yelling crap because he only had 5 more minutes til class. But at the robbery, Videl came too late and the chief told here the whole story. "Damn"she swore "the gold fighter beat me again."

**Time skip**

**School, first period**

"Listen up class, we have two new student who scored 100% on their entrance exam like our very own Son Gohan." This caused Gohan to blush. "Come on in" the teacher (of a non-specified gender) said. The first was a girl with brown hair and a red skirt and a white shirt. "My name is Lime, my grandfather is a cook." The second was a boy with a gray nike hoodie with baggy cargo pants. He took off his hood to reveal a familiar face to gohan-the face of Raditz. The boy had the hairstyle that resembled mystic gohan's. The thing that surprised gohan the most was the fact that he had no ki. "My name is Ryan Vegeta Wong. My intrests are martial arts, sword fighting and science. And you will find out my parents occupation next week." They both sat next to gohan. Gohan addresed the duo before Erasa. "Long time no see Lime." It took 10 seconds to realize that this was gohan. "Hey gohan! Wow , it has been a long time." Then, Erasa said "hi! My names erasa and this is sharpner and videl satan! The daughter of Hercule Satan" "Uh, must you do this every time erasa?" "oops, sorry Videl."Then Lime said "my name is Lime and this my boyfriend Ryan". Gohan shook hands with Ryan. Than they had an intense staring contest. .:What's up with Gohan and Ryan? It seems like they have some videl.

**Time Skip**

**Lunch**

Gohan,videl, sharpner,erasa,lime,and ryan sat at the same table. Both Ryan and Gohan pulled out food capsules with equal amounts of food in them. "So, ryan, who's your father?" asked gohan. Raditz. "Wait, that wouldn't that make you-" "you're cousin? Yes". "Oh". "Hey, gohan, want to have an eating contest?" "sure". Every girl sitting there thought .:boys:.

**Time Skip**

**Gym**

Okay, today, we will start by measuring your level. Ryan and lime went to the end of the line. But some jocks yelled "newbies first". Ryan didn't move. The jocks kept taunting him until one said weakling. Then ryan moved up. As the teacher scanned him, he was promptly raising his ki. The teacher got scared when it reached 9,001. he the yelled "IT'S OVER 9000!". Then the scouter exploded. Everyone was shocked except ryan who was laughing his ass off. What's so funny Mr. Wong? You just destroyed something that caust 1 MILLION zeni." "Don't worry, i'll give you a new and better one". He then took out a scouter with a blue visor and tossed it to the teacher. Gohan wondered who is this guy? At the end off the day, the teacher said he had an announcement. He said that the class would go on a long field trip. They would first go to capsule corps., then hercule satan's house, the house where son goku lived, Korin tower,then they would learn to survive in the wild. Staying at each spot for one week each. "This trip will make up 50% of your grade. Hand in all permission slips by next monday-the day of the trip.

How was that?

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

The Appearance of Ma Minarai

At a local bank at midnight, 10 robbers attacked the bank and was stealing money. No one was stopping it because people didn't know it was happening. While the robbers were robbing, a mysterious figure came down and disarmed and stopped the robbery. He had red eyes and hair with a white cape with shoulder pads and a purple gi with a red sash and wristbands. It was one in the morning before anyone found out about it. The SDN (Satan Daily News) crew came down and interviewed this mysterious hero. "Who are you?" asked the interviewer- person-thingy. All he said was "I am Ma Minaria or Demon Apprentice." He then flew away. No one really knew about him. But only one person was interested about finding out who he was. That person, was Videl Satan.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Field Trip Capsule Corp. Part 1

I forgot this but I don't own DBZ only Ryan

It was a crisp Monday morning-one week after the gold fighter arrived. Gohan went through the daily morning ritual of bitch slapping his brother. He groggily got to school. Everyone one there was wearing something formal. Even Videl. He was surprised when someone asked him why he wasn't dressed up nicely. He replied "I didn't feel like it.". He walked over to his group of friends. When he got there, he noticed someone was missing. He asked "where's ryan?". They didn't know. But Sharpner had a theory (gasp). "I bet he couldn't handle meeting the richest and hottest woman in the world so he chickened out and stayed home."(Pretend like that gasp wasn't there because that shitty theory didn't deserve that dramatic gasp.) They all boarded the bus and the teacher did attendance. The teacher noticed ryan wasn't there and said that if he didn't come, he would be in some deep academic shit. Then they started there three hour bus ride. On the way there, someone started singing 5,000 bottles of beer on the wall. Gohan wondered if he would be sane after this trip.

**Time Skip**

**Capsule Corp.**

**15,798 Bottles of beer later**

Once they got to capsule corp., they stood on the side walk while the teacher went to knock on the door. When he was roughly 5 ft. away from the door, a familiar person jumped in front of the teacher with a long sword and asked "what are you doing here?". The teacher, contorted with rage said "What the HELL are YOU doing here wielding a sword like a deranged maniac on the brief's front lawn?!". He calmly stated "One, I told you and the class that I like sword fighting. Two, I said that you would find out who my parents are and their occupation. And three, I am the son of Bulma Briefs."

The color on the teacher's face drained. "oh" was all he said.

Ryan then invited the class into the living room with the sword mysteriously gone. He then got Bulma who was yelling at Vegeta for something besides the GR (YES! FINNALY). She addressed the class then answered some questions with Vegeta watching.

"is ryan really your son?"

"who's the guy over there?"

"do you think that guy is stronger than mister satan?"

"will you go on a date with me?"

"Hold on one at a time."the scientist said. "Let's see...legally, my husband, I will not answer that, and what was the last one?"she said. Sharpner stood up and said it again. Then Bulma's face had an expression that said "oh shit". Then she yelled "Ryan can you come in here?". "What do you need mom?". Can you knock out VeggieHead? Someone hit on me again. "I'm going to give him ten seconds to get his licks back.". "Oh fine she replied.". After ten seconds, Sharpner looked like shit. Then Vegeta was knocked out. Sharpner was givin a senzu bean. They were shown were they would sleep. Ryan though choose to sleep with his girlfriend lime (no they do not have sex you hentais!).They then were shown something that amazed them. "And here is the gravity room. In here, you can manipulate gravity. It can go up to 999,999,999,999,999 times Earth's gravity. Only one person has gone that far though. Now, if you want to experience zero gravity, you can go in. Within seconds, everyone was floating around in this chaber. "Now, we will do something interesting. We will start multiplying earth's gravity. Now, if you can't do a pull up, get out. Only 8 people remained. The jocks in there told Gohan and Ryan to leave the chamber and to let "real men" do this. Gohan said telepathically .:The real man who will cry in 10 seconds:. It took gohan a moment to find out who said that. They both snickered. They heard Bulma's voice say "x2". Then all the people (minus 2 demi-saiyins) fell to the ground. In ten seconds, all the jocks (yes, even Sharpner) started crying and pleading for help. The only human who made it to times three was Videl. After that, they started placing bets on who could survive the highest gravity. Some people choose gohan some choose ryan seeing that they easily with stood x2 and x3 gravity. Then both boys tried out this. Before they started, Bulma said that they should take off all weighted cothing. Gohan and Ryan took of everything except there pants. When they took of their shirts most girls started swooning. Seeing that lime was jealous that most girls were interested in her boyfriend, Sharpner took this as an opportunity and started flirting with lime. Poor sharpner didn't get through his first sentence with lime before he was thrown into the air and was hammer kicked down to the ground, only to be kneed to the gut. He then was knocked out from pain. He then said that that would happen to anyone else who flirted with her. He then went inside the GR and won the contest when Gohan gave out at x3,000 gravity. Ryan won 5,000 zeni.

**Time Skip**

**Dinner Time**

At dinner time, they were joined by the demonic duo who were Ryan and Gohan's brothers. There were many awws from the girls. Then Trunks asked Ryan if Lime would be his sister someday. The answer was a blushing Ryan whispering softly so only saiyin ears could here it "afte dinner, x1000 times gravity in the GR.". Chibi Trunks ran as fast as his little legs could make him. Which caused Gohan, Bulma, and Ryan to laugh. In his room, Chibi Trunks was planning his revenge on his brother and a prank on Gohan.

So that's all, for now. R&R


End file.
